


banana milk

by seongghwaa



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Choking, College AU, Dom Seonghwa, Eventual Smut, F/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Unprotected Sex, best friend to lovers au, big dick seonghwa, i don't know what else there is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seongghwaa/pseuds/seongghwaa
Summary: After stealing the last banana milk from your best friend Seonghwa, things take an interesting turn, to say the least.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 188





	1. side effects

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my first ever story, i hope you enjoy! i proofread my own stories, so please let me know if there are any errors :) part 2 will be up (hopefully) soon :D

“Seonghwa, stop!” You dash around the island in your kitchen as your best friend reaches over across in attempts to steal your last banana milk from your hand. You shriek, running faster and in an attempt to keep the distance between you and him, you sprint faster around the corner. Unfortunately, you were only wearing pajamas and fluffy socks, with those specific socks failing to provide the friction needed to stay on your feet, and you slip and barely cling onto the kitchen island for your life, eyes wide from the sudden slip.

Seonghwa halts immediately, as the teasing glint in his eyes fades into worry and blurts “Y/N, are you okay?” He rushes to your side, his eyes glancing up and down to make sure you were unharmed, banana milk forgotten.

“Y-yeah, that just threw me off a little bit. Damn these socks!” You groan as an ingenious idea pops into your head. Slightly lowering your head, you pretend to wince in pain and subtly slip the desired sweet drink into the pocket of your pajama pants before holding your elbow and giving him big doe eyes, “Seonghwa, can you grab me some ice from the fridge, I think my elbow is bruised.”

“Yeah of course, give me a second.” Turning to the fridge on the other side of the kitchen, you use this chance to slip away as your peals of laughter bounce off the hallway that leads from the kitchen to the living room. 

You hear Seonghwa gasp as the pursuit starts up again, slamming the fridge door shut and words like “scoundrel” and “liar” fly out of his mouth as the reality of the situation dawns on him. “I just wanted your banana milk, I promise to buy more tomorrow!” He calls down the hallway as you scoff. It would sound tempting to someone that doesn’t know Seonghwa, but you knew he never restocked your banana milk, no matter how much you reminded him. And so, you enter the living room holding onto the sweet drink like it was a winning lottery ticket. You fall onto the couch as you can hear Seonghwa’s running footsteps and complaints. 

As he steps into the living room, his face falls to see the straw in your mouth as you aggressively drink from the carton, a satisfied smirk on your face. He groans and flops next to you on the couch, muttering “You win this time, princess. Let me go grab some blankets, we can watch a movie or something to make up for my sadness of not being able to drink the last banana milk.” 

You nod slightly and think back to the hallway you just ran through. There were dozens of framed photos of you two throughout the years, with the biggest photo being the first project you and Seonghwa worked on together. You had met him three years ago during the first year of college and immediately tripped over and nearly spilled your iced coffee on him. When you looked up to apologize, nothing came out of your mouth and you stood there, gaping at his porcelain face. You could still remember the way his eyes had a shimmer of confusion as to why a stranger was standing in front and staring at his face, instead of grabbing a seat. Near the end of that specific lecture, the professor told everyone to grab a partner and create a presentation on some irrelevant topic you can barely remember. You stare around the room, not recognizing a single face in the ocean of students in the lecture hall, but a voice beside you snapped you out of your thoughts.

“Hey, do you wanna be my partner? I’m Seonghwa.” You look over and it’s the man you tripped over earlier, and you can slowly feel a blush rise through your cheeks.

“I’m Y/N.” From there on, it was history. You two had immediately clicked, and his caring personality complimented yours excellently. It was to the point where restaurant servers would frequently assume that you and Seonghwa were together. By the end of your second year of friendship both of you had given up trying to correct them. 

Cracking a smile, you remember that time at the beginning of the third year of college when a bunch of shy freshmen girls approached Seonghwa at the night market, and one of them even blurted out asking if Seonghwa would give her his number. They didn’t spare a glance at you, all of their eyes concentrated on his ethereal beauty. He politely declined and said that he already had a girl, gesturing to you. They all gaped, giving looks of you could do so much better to Seonghwa while he dragged you away from the cluster of shocked faces.

After that incident, you had asked him multiple times why he called you his, with him either cleverly dodging your question or saying that he just needed to get out of the situation. You weren’t going to lie, Seonghwa was very attractive and you understood exactly why those college freshmen girls were swooning over him, but that’s just not something that you could tell him. The way his hands held yours when you were heartbroken over another douchebag boy or his clothes that you woke up in after a long night of partying made you feel something that you never felt before, as a warm feeling begins to creep at the pit of your stomach. 

It’s quite frequent to see Seonghwa walking around shirtless, especially in the summer when the condo air conditioning was failing, and you secretly blessed the low-quality housing appliances for giving you free eye candy. The way his upper body was built, supported by his favourite pair of tight black jeans made you aroused, as you feel your panties slightly become more and more soaked as the thought of riding him arises in your mind. In addition, those veiny arms and hands of his, god, you would love it if they were around your neck, choking you as Seonghwa slammed his thick cock into you-

“Y/N, Y/N” You’re shaken out of your daydream to see Seonghwa with your banana milk carton in his hand, with him carefully observing your face, “What made you so lost in thought that you didn’t even notice me taking your prized possession?”

A pale blush sweeps your cheeks as you try to think of an excuse for your arousal, stammering “No-nothing, don’t worry about it.” Instead, you try to shake away the thoughts of your best friend though a half-hearted attempt to take back your banana milk carton. You reach over, but his long arms stretched in a way that you had to stand on your knees on the couch and shuffling over, you reach above Seonghwa, not exactly aware of your actions, being too busy trying to calm down your hormones and you continue moving in attempts to ignore the burning sensation that by now has definitely reached your cheeks.

If the room wasn’t so quiet, you wouldn’t have heard Seonghwa lightly grunt and as he attempted to shuffle around, you look at him curiously from above. 

Why is he acting so weird? You think to yourself, but as you look down, the answer dawned on you. 

In the midst of your shuffling to reach the banana milk, your knee was slotted between his thighs, very conveniently providing friction to the base of Seonghwa’s growing problem as you had previously tried to reach for the half-empty banana milk carton. 

“O-oh,” you mutter quietly as you try to remove your knee from the awkward position, but Seonghwa looks at you and clamps his powerful thighs around your knee. He raises his head to look at you, eyes were filled with something you couldn’t quite comprehend. 

Seonghwa opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, and then quietly closed it again. As you cock your head in confusion as to what could possibly be running through his head, he opens his mouth again. 

“Since you drank all of the banana milk, c-can I at least have a taste?”

The second the words left his mouth, you could see his red ears and blushing cheeks. You laugh lightly at the words that he chooses, but your subtle quakes of joy remind you yet again, of your knee trapped between Seonghwa’s legs and the way his thighs were desperately clamped together made you wonder what he meant by having a taste. 

Glancing at the clock, you could see the time to be around 10:30 pm and you stutter “Seonghwa, you want me to go out and buy more at this hour? It’s already late and it’s so cold outside what are you thinki-“

Seonghwa puts a finger on your mouth to silence you and he laughs, but it sounds strained. Nothing could have ever prepared you for what he said next. 

“No princess, I want to kiss you.”

A stretch of silence presents itself, and you look into Seonghwa’s eyes, searching for the glint of a joke, but all you find are his dilated pupils and something you’ve never seen before. Lust.

“W-what? Seonghwa are you okay? Do you have a fever? I can get-” you ramble on, trying to process the words that just came out of his mouth, but he cuts you off again.

“Listen to me for a second. I’m going to be very, very honest with you right now.” You gulp and nod, unsure of what he’s going to say.

“Princess, I’ve wanted to kiss you since the end of our freshman year. But right now, I’m not going to kiss you until you give me a verbal confirmation that you want me too. I’m taking a big gamble right now, and I’m putting our friendship on the line because I can’t take this anymore.” His sultry voice cuts through your racing thoughts.

He begins his thoughts, “I see the way you sometimes look at me. I’m not blind, but sometimes I’m surprised at your innocence, having not noticed how I eye fuck you every single goddamn day. The way your ass is out when you bend to reach for something under the bed, how your stomach is displayed when you reach for the cups on the top shelf, do you know why I put the cups there? It’s not to annoy you, it’s for the purpose of my own sanity.”

Taking a deep breath, he continues, “For these past three years Y/N, it’s been so fucking hard to hold back and not make you my own. I hear the way you try to muffle your whimpers and moans through these thin walls when you please yourself and fuck, it drives me insane. I think of your slim fingers inside yourself, curling as you bring yourself over the edge, when I know how much more pleasure I can make you experience. Do you remember that time when I came over to your room and knocked to make sure you were okay when your fingers were deep inside as you sought for release?”

The blush on your cheeks deepen as he describes your masturbation sessions, “Seonghwa how did you know I was-”

Continuing as if he didn’t hear you, his voice grows deeper, “That day, I was barely holding on to a thread, knowing our friendship was basically over if I barged into your room and fucked you into oblivion. But I was so close, so tempted to give you the best fuck of your life. Not a single day has passed without me thinking selfish thoughts of your moans, the way you could cling onto me in desperation as my cock fucks your throat, or even better, deep in your pussy. Did you know eight out of ten times when I’m jerking off in the bathroom, it’s to the thought of you?” Seonghwa literally growls at the thought of that, and you clench at the sound, unable to hold back your own arousal.

“Seonghwa, I-”

“And when you say my name, Y/N, god it’s so, SO hard to restrain myself and not just slam you to the nearest wall and fuck you until you can’t walk anymore.” 

His face held nothing but lust, and he bends over to put the banana milk carton on the table, having accidentally crushed it in his hand from his sexual frustrations. You sigh shakily, by now having completely drenched your panties from his sexual desires. Bringing your hand to his chin, you gently tilt it up and attempting your best innocent face, you ask him “So why don’t you do it?”

Something snaps in his eyes, and he mutters a fuck and with the last of his willpower, he asks one last time, “Princess are you sure? This could destroy our friendship, and if it does then I’m never going to forgive myself. You mean too much to me,” and you give a nod of confirmation.

“Seonghwa, please do whatever you want, I’ll be yours for tonight.”


	2. after effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> banana milk is supposed to be a children's drink, so why is it so steamy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2/2!

With those words of confirmation, he smashes his lips to yours, fitting perfectly and closing the space, threading his arms around your body, right hand tightening in your hair and left hand searching for your hips to pull you closer to him. He kisses you like he’s a starved man, his plush lips searching hungrily for more, not caring that your teeth were clashing nor how his erection just seemed to get harder and harder in his tight black jeans. It was messy, you’d give it that, with saliva connecting as you two break apart, breathing heavily from how aroused both of you seemed to be. Yet you didn’t want to stop, it felt like you were drunk on his actions, his hands desperately roaming down your back to your ass, and cups his hand there. He looks at you, and laughs lightly, “I can still slightly taste the banana milk.” 

Regularly, you would laugh at that comment, but considering your situation you were currently too turned on to think about that. Instead, you reciprocated his actions and tugged at his dark brown locks with your lips still connected and he groans into your mouth. With the slight opening, you slip your tongue in and as the fight for dominance happens, you feel that he lets you win and get your way.

Feeling a sort of satisfaction, you tilt your head and move your lips to his earlobe, gently nipping at it, “Do you like it when I pull on your hair Seonghwa?” 

Managing a shudder, his voice drops two octaves, “ Y-yeah princess, I really do. But I would like it better if you could put your filthy mouth on my cock and suck me dry.” Never knowing he had such a dirty mouth, (not like you ever had a chance to find out, he never brought back other females to your condo) you accidentally break out of your character and stare at him for a moment.

“I never knew you had a kink for-” 

He interrupts you, dark eyes glazing over,“Pretty princess, I would love if we could discuss my kinks, and I’m sure we can figure them out together in the future, but at this very moment please _shut up_ and do something about my cock, your knee is still rubbing against it and I’m about to go crazy.”

Keeping a mental note on how he loves to have his hair pulled and dirty talk—which were both very typical kinks—you were almost ecstatic to explore the rest of his body and discover any other hidden desires he had tucked away deep inside his body. And so, you close your mouth, and instead remove your knee from between his thighs, earning a quiet grunt when the friction Seonghwa so desperately seeked for disappeared, as you move from the couch to the floor and look up at his wide eyes. In this very moment, it was as if you held all of the power in the world in your hands, the way his laboured breathing urged you on, the way that his eyes tracked your every movement as you sensually unbuckled his belt and undid the zipper. 

He groaned in frustration from your slow teasing pace, so he roughly stands up by himself and strips out of his jeans and belt, throwing it somewhere in the room as he sits back down.

“Stop teasing and take my cock. I know you want me hitting the back of your throat, I _know_ you’re a little cockslut. I hear it through the thin walls all the time, whining for a big, big cock in your mouth, something to pound you so hard that you lose your voice. I’m going to give you exactly that, so _hurry up_.” He hisses in frustration as the tent in his Calvin Klein boxers grows, including the wet spot near the front, and you snap out of your daze, determined to give him the best head of his life. Gripping the already noticeable outline of his dick, you tug at it through his boxers and in one smooth action you reach in and take it out. 

His cock, to say the least, was huge. It was thick and veiny, with a bulbous head that was red and throbbing, already beading precum at the slit. Did you tell yourself it was thick? You mentally scolded yourself at the word choice. The better word would be monstrous. Having never seen _such_ a large cock before you almost stare at it, but it jerks in your hand, as if reminding you why you were holding it in the first place.

Taking a deep breath, you immediately wrap your lips around the head itself, your mouth tracing the slit on the top and after tasting the clear sticky liquid, you decide to run your tongue from the underside of his cock all the way back up in short kitten licks. Under the manipulation of your tongue’s expert techniques, his face scrunches in pleasure and his hips buck up instinctively to seek for more relief.

Looking up at Seonghwa to watch his facial expressions, you begin to deepthroat as much as you can. Actually being quiet skilled in giving blowjobs, you weren’t shy in this area, but when you feel the tip of his dick touch the back of your throat, one quick glance down made you realize that there was at still least a fist’s length that wasn’t in your mouth, and you hurry to cover it with your hands.

In an attempt to hide your surprise, you ask “Jesus Christ, just how big are you?”

“E-eight and a half inches, nine inches on a good day,” Seonghwa grunts out with a smirk, the pride rolling off of him in waves, “I told you I could give you the best fuck of your life.”

Rolling your eyes in another attempt to hide your arousal, you draw your attention back onto his cock, circling the head around in your mouth before taking him one more time. His cock twitches in your mouth as it begins to feel heavier and heavier in your mouth, and you bob your head up and down. One hand covers what your mouth can’t, and the other hand reaches down to massage his balls.

You didn’t know he was holding back, but after rolling your wrist around his balls once, it seemed like something inside him snapped. He roughly grabs you by your neck and forces you to stand up, and then proceeds to push you down onto the couch as you lie and face him, eyes wide. His breathing is strained, his giant cock standing angry and red, multiple drops of precum glistening and leaking down the side with your spit mixed in from earlier. He looked… beautiful.  
  


_"You really do know how to push my buttons, princess.”_

The words that Seonghwa growled alone made you impossibly more drenched, and you could feel your hole uncontrollably spasming without anyone touching it. Being really close to the edge already, you were practically a doll being roughly handled by him, but you really weren’t about to complain. You were pinned below between his elbows, his forehead glistening with sweat as his words from before flash through your head.

_Not a single day has passed without me thinking selfish thoughts of your moans, the way you could cling onto me in desperation as my cock fucks your throat, or even better, deep in your pussy._

Reaching his hand down to start fingering you in preparation, he inserts two fingers in and his thumb rubs rough circles on your clit, making you gasp and jerk up more than you should have.

“Y/N, when was the last time you masturbated? There’s no way you’re this sensitive” With the ability to blush even though both of you are stark naked, you mumble “two hours ago,” trying to hide your face from the fact that you touched yourself so recently.

You hear him murmur _fuck it_ , _I can’t wait any longer_ as he beings to fumbles around looking for a condom, but you gently stop him as your mind becomes clear for a second, forming a sentence that makes his eyes wide,“Seonghwa please go in raw, I’m on the pill and I trust that you’re clean.”

He lets out a guttural groan and you don’t miss the way his cock drips even more precum onto your stomach from that one sentence, “I definitely am, but you’re _absolutely_ _unreal_.” He grabs the base of his cock with a knuckle-white grip, and directs it towards your folds. Through running his bulbous head up and down your opening, he rubs your clit and begins to enter you. With every inch that went in, you could feel yourself almost splitting wide open, mouth agape in shock from the immeasurable amount of pleasure streaming through your body. 

“You need to stop clenching Princess,” Seonghwa’s voice is incredibly strained, trying to control his urges to snap his cock deep inside and instead takes consideration into your comfort, “If you keep clenching I’m going to cum before I can fuck you properly.”

“I’m- I’m not clenching, you’re just so fucking _big._ ”

Another groan comes out of his mouth, and the moment he bottoms out you immediately knew he wasn’t lying when he told you that he could make you feel better than you’ve ever felt before. As he slowly pulls back out in preparation for another thrust, you could feel the tip of his head catching all the crevices along your walls, hitting pleasure points you didn’t even know existed deep inside you. 

Seonghwa grunts, “God, this is everything I've dreamed of and more. You sound so good princess, don’t hold in those moans.” Upon hearing you vocalize your pleasure through high pitched whines and whimpers, he slowly increases his pace until he’s going at a regular speed, thrusting in and out until your walls adjust to his size. You manage to squeak out, “I’m good Seonghwa, please hurry up and fuck me like you promised.”

Hearing your permission, his speed increases and his thick cock ruts against you, hips snapping and the only noise in the room being your sweaty bodies slapping together as you both begin to reach your peak. With the last bit of common sense he has, he asks one last time,“Are you sure you want me to come inside you? I can pull out right now and it’ll just be as hot with you covered in my cum-”

“ _Shut up Seonghwa,_ cum in me, breed me, do whatever it takes for me to be yours.” 

His eyes widen from your statement, and he swears he almost came right there and then. Something primal flashes in his eyes, and he begins to slam his hips into you at an impossible speed, both of you groaning from the unreal amount of pleasure coursing through both of your bodies. 

“Fuck, ugh, fuck Seonghwa I’m so, so, so, so close-” You barely manage to finish your sentence as white explodes in front of your eyes, and your back arches in the most mind-numbingly pleasurable orgasm you’ve ever had in your life. Your walls throb impossibly tighter around Seonghwa’s cock, giving him the final push to thrust into you one final time, thighs quaking as he comes inside you, painting your walls with endless thick ropes of white, creamy cum. 

The room stills as the only noise comes from you two, both panting from how overwhelmed and intense that first session was. He gently pulls his cock out, almost becoming hard again hearing your whine from the emptiness inside you as he watches his _own_ cum leak out from you. To him, you were a piece of art, a masterpiece. The girl that he had been crushing on ever since you almost ruined his outfit on the first day of college was below him with _his_ cum. It was almost unbelievable and he felt a shy blush creep up on him as if he didn’t just fuck you past oblivion. He quickly runs a finger through your slit to gather some cum, and when you open your mouth to complain about oversensitivity, his index finger goes into your mouth, which instinctively closes as your tongue runs around his digit to get a taste.

Seonghwa pulls his finger out, and barely manages to gently lie you down on the couch before he shakily stands up to grab a damp towel for aftercare, as he smirks, “I guess your elbow doesn’t hurt anymore, princess.”

You manage a weak chuckle, “It never did, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked this 2 part story, and i’m always open for requests :) just hit me with a message or leave a comment, and if im comfortable with writing about it, ill definitely try my best to make it happen! thank you for reading :DD

**Author's Note:**

> leaving kudos and comments would make my day, so let me know what you think of this story ! thank you for reading :) follow me on tumblr https://seongghwaa.tumblr.com


End file.
